The Newest Member
by paintedwithsinfulcolours
Summary: When 23-year-old Wren is attacked by demons and killed, she finds herself in heaven, standing with Cas, a fictional character from her favorite television show. When he sends her on a mission to help Sam and Dean save heaven, how will she react? And what happens when her personal life starts to get in the way of her new life?


**~*Chapter One*~**

Racing down the street, I reached for the tiny pocket-knife in my vintage leather jacket, gasping in panic and despair as I figured out it wasn't there. I grabbed at my phone and tried to dial 911, realizing it was off and would take more time than I had to turn it back on. "Dammit!" I cursed, tears welling up in my eyes as I turned into an alley, suddenly noticing it was a dead end. I was trapped. My eyes widened as the three men quickly caught up to me, wicked grins polluting their faces. "What do you want!?" I yelled.

"You." The first said, his eyes turning black.

"What!?" I gasped, heart beating fast. "That.. That's impossible! Demons aren't real!"

"You better believe it!" The second one hissed, throwing me against a wall with its mind.

"Ex-exorcizamus.." I shivered, trying to remember the exorcism I had heard recited so many times on Supernatural.

"Sorry, sweetheart." One demon hissed, pressing his blade against my throat, quickly drawing blood. "Maybe next time?" His sick smile was the last thing I saw before I began coughing up blood and I dropped to the ground, my senses fading to nothing. Not more than a minute after, I stopped breathing.

"Wren."

"Wren, wake up." A deep male voice awoke me as I slowly blinked, blinded by the bright light around me.

"Wha.. Where am I?" I yawned, sitting up. There was a figure in front of me, and as my eyes began to adjust I could make out a man, with a long coat and scruffy hair.

"You're in heaven." The voice spoke again.

"How the h-" I paused, assessing the situation. "Wait a second… Misha!?" My eyes widened, and I could see that the figure indeed was Misha Collins, with his messy hair and bright blue eyes.

"I am Castiel, an angel of the lord." He frowned as I squealed with glee. "Listen to me, I have a job for you."

"Oh my god.. Castiel… That means.. the demons! They were real!? And that means- Oh my god!"

"Yes, you're dead. Now, this is important, I need to hurry." Cas interrupted. "There is some sort of spell, I'm not sure how they're doing it, but you need to find Sam and Dean and give them this." He handed me a thick envelope, full of papers and directions. "Their phone numbers are also inside, so you can reach them."

"But Cas, what do you want me to tell them?" I asked, grabbing his hand.

"It's all in the papers. You must hurry, the spell is taking a serious toll on all of heaven. Good luck, I hope to see you again soon." He placed his two fingers on my forehead and I blinked and when my eyes reopened, I was standing on a sidewalk in front of a quiet looking Starbucks.

I held the envelope, opening it. Inside, I found a crinkled paper with 3 phone numbers labeled Dean Winchester. I thought to myself, _Okay_, _Wren. You got this. This is easy. Just press the numbers. Just call Dean. Nothing to freak out about, just meeting your idols, whatever._ My heart was racing a mile a minute as I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed the first number.

**~*Dean's POV*~**

"How did you forget the pie again!?" I cursed as Sam climbed into the Impala, handing me a burger.

"They were out!" He argued, taking a forkful of his salad crap.

"Dammit, Sammy." I huffed angrily, just as my phone began to ring. "Hello?"

"Umm, hi." A nervous female voice answered.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"My name is Wren." The voice explained. "Mish-Castiel gave me this number."

I frowned in confusion. "Cas? Where is that son of a bitch?" Sam cocked his head to the side slightly as if to ask what was going on.

"He's stuck in heaven, look, it would be a lot easier to explain this in person. Any chance you're near… I'm not actually sure where I am."

"What the hell do you mean?" I snapped.

"I mean I just got my ass zapped from heaven and I'm not exactly sure where I am!" She exclaimed defensively. "Just wait a second."

I pulled the phone away from my face briefly to speak to Sam, who still looked puzzled. "Some girl named Wren apparently got sent by Cas to talk to us, but she doesn't know where she is."

"What?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea." I responded with a shrug.

"Dean?" Wren spoke again.

"Still here."

"Alright. I'm in Dayton."

"We're not far from there, can you find a way up to Fort Wayne?"

"I don't have a car, but I'll get there. Where should I meet you?" She asked.

After arguing about which fast food place to meet at, I hung up and turned to face Sam again. "Okay, so, Wren apparently was in heaven with Cas, and he gave her my number, then told her to meet us somewhere."

"Great. Another psychotic book fan?" Sam scoffed.

I shook my head lightly. "I don't know, Sammy."

**~*Wren's POV*~**

I noticed a grey Jetta that looked nice and simple, the kind of car you wouldn't notice was missing. I walked over nonchalantly and slid my lock pick in, quickly popping the door open. I climbed in, scouting the street before hot-wiring it as fast as I could. I slid into gear and I was off. My head hurt like a bitch, my mind overrun by the thought of meeting my heroes. _What if they hate me?_ I discouraged myself. _No, no. It'll be fine. They'll love you. Everyone loves you. I thought, calming myself down slightly. Oh that's bullshit, Wren. Just go with it, you got this_. I shook the thoughts out of my head, focusing on the road once again.

After about two long hours of driving, I pulled my phone out of my pocket again and dialed Dean's number. "Hey. I'm just a few minutes away now."

"Alright, we're on our way."

Pulling into the shady McDonald's parking lot, I walked in. I realized how hungry I was and ordered fries and a frappe right when I saw Dean and Sam enter.

"Dean, Sam!" I called, smiling. _Smiling is good. They have no idea you're freaking out. Mental high-five._ They looked over and began walking towards me.

"You're Wren?" Dean asked. He looked me up and down, making my heart flutter.

"Yeah, what of it?" I asked, feeling suddenly judged by their stares. They despised me. I knew it.

"You're just a kid." Sam remarked.

"I'm 23! I am not _just a kid_." I mocked, offended by his remark. It was surprisingly easy to talk back to him, but I suppose I knew them well enough from the show to be comfortable with it.

"You're 23? Really?" Dean wondered.

"Is that supposed to be a short joke?" I glared up at them, suddenly remembering that I'm only 5'4" and probably looked small enough to be their child.

Dean and Sam exchanged glances.

"Fries and a mocha frappe!" A waiter called and pushed a tray towards me. I grabbed it quickly and pointed to a seat.

"Can we sit down, then?" I asked, taking a sip from my drink and leading them over to a booth.

They followed and sat down. "So you said Cas sent you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I got into a fight with a few demons, didn't go so well." I answered, trying to act like facing demons was an everyday thing for me.

"Demons? You're a hunter!?" Dean nearly choked on a fry he had stolen from my tray.

"Not exactly..." I ate a few fries. "You could say... I'm very knowledgeable in your line of work."

"How do you get killed by demons if you're not a hunter?" Dean's husky voice carried an impatient undertone, which severely aggravated me.

"I mean, I know a lot about hunting, I just haven't actually been hunting."

"Then how did you get killed by demons!?" He snapped.

"It was a misunderstanding, I think. It didn't really make sense." I tried to explain.

"Whatever. Cas sent you." He curtly changed the subject.

"Yes. He gave me this." I pushed the envelope out on to the table. "He said there were instructions inside."

Sam pulled a letter out. "Dear Sam and Dean," He read. "I've sent this girl to aid you in a hunt. She knows all about hunting, so you don't need to worry about training her. There is a witch somewhere, and the spell he or she is casting is making it impossible for angels to communicate with earth. I managed to send this Wren back because she was just killed when I spoke to her."

"Give me that," Dean commanded, seeming a bit worried about Cas. "Dammit Cas…" Dean huffed as he skimmed through the letter.

"What all does it say?" I asked leaning over to look at it.

Sam looked up, about to respond, when a very strange look came over his face. "Are you wearing Dean's jacket?"

My face turned bright red when I realized I was wearing my genuine leather Supernatural artifact jacket. "Uhhh... No?"

"What the hell!?" Dean looked surprised.

"Wow.. That's a... Really strange coincidence..." I stuttered.

"How does that happen!?" Dean asked, almost sounding offended. "Its got the same exact leather and everything!"

"Pff.. How should I know?" I tried to laugh it off.

"Dean.." Sam said gently, "Can I talk to Wren for a moment?"

I gulped as Dean grunted and stood up, walking away.

"So uh… What's up?" My attempt to play it cool failed miserably, leaving Sam staring into my eyes like he was trying to interrogate me.

"Who are you?" Sam questioned. "You know everything about us, about Cas, you have Dea-" He paused, looking thoughtful. "Did you read the books? Oh god, you better not be like Becky."

"Something like that." I looked up at Dean, who was watching us talk.

"Look, Wren. we're going to need a little more than that to go on if you want us to trust you." Sam frowned.

I sighed, looking for the right words to explain what was going on. "Let me try to explain this… You see, I was just a regular kid until yesterday. I went to school, I was studying to get a major in business, and I did normal kid stuff. I went to clubs, I drank too much, and when I say too much..."

"Dean." Sam called him back over.

I groaned internally as I saw him saunter back over. Meeting my idols was really not going as planned. "Anyway," I resumed, "I had this favorite show, called Supernatural."

"What the hell is that?" Dean asked.

"Do you remember The French Mistake?" I asked. "Wait, no you wouldn't know the episode title… Do you remember when Balthazar transported you to a world where you were Jensen Ackles," I motioned to Dean, "And Jared Padalecki?"

"I was married to Ruby…" Sam murmured, furrowing his eyebrows.

"That's when Cas was that stupid 'Misha' guy.. Then he got murdered…" Dean remembered.

"Yes. Well I think Cas managed to pull me from that world, where I'm a big fan of the show, to this world, where I can use my previous knowledge of your life to help you." I explained.

"That's why you have my jacket!?" Dean had figured it out. "It was a relic from the show!?"

"Yeah… I won it in a raffle." I explained awkwardly, showing them where there were four signatures by my wrist. "See, Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki, Misha Collins, and Mark Sheppard."

"Who's Mark?" Sam asked, puzzled.

"Crowley's actor." I responded.

"How much money did you spend on that?" Dean scoffed jokingly.

"Five hundred and thirty-eight dollars." I replied.

Dean let out a chuckle. "You aren't serious."

My face remained placid. "Deadly."

Dean and Sam looked at me like I was a mental case.

"So you're a… Big fan, then?" Sam questioned.

"Yep." I nodded slowly, letting this sink in.

"Ok.. That just got weird…" Dean said. "How about we head back to the motel and go through the rest of this before people start listening."

"Sounds good." I agreed and stood up, throwing away my empty cup as we walked out.

"You want to leave whatever car you got here?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I just got a little Jetta and I won't be needing it now I guess." I tried to contain my excitement as we approached their gorgeous car. "Damn, what a babe!" I mused, running my fingers down the cool exterior. I couldn't help myself, I'd always been a nerd when it came to classic cars. "This has got to be the greatest car in history. '67 Chevy Impala… Man, I'd kill for one of these."

Sam looked disgusted as Dean and I just stood there, talking about the fabulous model for several minutes, but Dean seemed impressed with my knowledge of classic cars.

"Sam," Dean spoke, looking at me, "how about you sit in the back, alright? Wren can take shotgun."

My heart skipped a beat as we all piled in, and I sat beside Dean. It was like a dream come true, the nerves causing chills to cascade down my back when I heard the purr of the motor coming to life.

Sam still looked pouty, clearly uncomfortable and unhappy sitting in the back. "So Cas left us this letter, some phone numbers, and a burnt map."

"Let me see the map." I commanded, taking it out of his hands. I stared at it, hoping Dean would pick up the conversation, as I was horrible with maps.

He glanced over, trying to keep his eyes on the road. "Yeah, looks like whoever we're looking for is in Michigan. We can start heading that way soon."

"About that, I don't have any stuff, so how about when we get to the motel I take the car out to the mall and get some clothes and stuff?"

"You are not taking my baby." Dean looked immediately serious as could be.

I frowned, "Trust me, I would never hurt your car. It's either I take the Impala or you come with me."

Dean looked pissed as we pulled into the motel parking lot and he left the keys in the ignition. "Do you at least have money?"

"Yes. I didn't leave a penny in the Jetta."

Sam scoffed. "You're really gonna let her take your 'precious car' out, when you've only just met her? I've known you my whole life and you won't let me take it out on my own!"

Dean shot him a knowing glance as I stepped into the driver's seat. "Whatever boys, I'll be back in a bit." I called, pulling out carefully.

"I swear I will murder you if you scratch my baby!" Dean yelled at me. I just waved carelessly even though I was mentally freaking out.

_Oh my god._ I thought_, I'm driving the Impala._


End file.
